A Fresh Start
by xmortalgirl
Summary: I can't wait for the season 5 to start so i decided to try writing my story of how i would like it too look. English is not my first language so please forgive my writing. Caroline moves in a dorm with Elena.Season 5 AU
1. Roommates

I can't wait for the season 5 to start so i decided to try writing my story of how i would like it too look. English is not my first language so please forgive my writing. The whole story is AU

Main characters in the story: Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore, Silas.

Couples/Ships in the story: Daroline (but later), Delena, Stelena, Forwood.

Mostly Caroline`s POV. (Point of view)

Set after season 4

* * *

A Fresh Start

Chapter 1

In just three days our lives will change. We`ll get a chance for a fresh start. Many things are already different, so some of us wont have that opportunity. Bonnie`s gone. She`s a ghost now. She`s still here, but Jeremy is the only one who can actually communicate with her. Elena`s with Damon. I still cant believe it. But its been few months and I`m kind of used to it. I haven`t seen Stefan for whole summer. But considering everything I understand him. The only good thing in this madness is that Tyler is finally back. I missed him so much. In four hours I'll be living in a dorm with Elena. Seeing Damon every other day wont be pleasant, but Elena and I just got closer so I'll try to be okay with the whole situation.

I'll miss this. I thought to myself. But I should really get up now. There is still tons of stuff I have to do before I leave.

"Caroline, are you awake?" My mom asked after knocking on my door.

"Yes, I'll get up in a minute." I answered while looking for some clothes to wear.

When I came to the kitchen I saw my mom with a big smile on her face.

"I`m so proud with you "she said with the water in her eyes.

I walked to her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you mom"

* * *

After breakfast, I showered and called Tyler.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Ill come and pick you up for five minutes"

* * *

I wanted for him to drive me to the college. Long distance relationship wont be easy, but it's not my fault that he has no interest in continuing with school.

The ride wasn`t ling but saying goodbye is never easy thing to do, especially if you do it often like we do.

"Well see each other every weekend" he said with a smile on his face. It could be more often, actually we could`ve be together every day, but he was clear on not wanting to go to a college, so I didn`t wanted to push that subject.

"I know, but still." A teardrop fell from my eye. "I'll miss you Tyler." He brushed my tears and gave me a kiss. I loved when he does something like that. Before him I never really felt that way. I didn`t knew what being loved truly meant.

"Well be just fine, you`ll see. I love you Caroline." "I love you too." I hugged him so hard. Well be okay? It's easy to say that, but how can we know what will happen. Why does this have to be so hard? I asked myself.

* * *

"217" I said. This is it. I took a deep breath and opened the door. What do I see? Damon and Elena getting "hot and heavy". Honestly for a moment I wished I was blind. "Seriously guys?!" I said angrily. If this wasn`t the college and Elena wasn`t my roommate, Id probably react more furious. But I promised I'll behave.

"Well hello Blondie." The jerk said with a smirk on his face. "We thought you wont come for at least one more hour" Elena said embarrassed.

"This is my room so I'm not even thinking of leaving before I unpack, so please get dressed." Damon got dressed in a vamp-speed and I pretended I didn`t checked him out. I just hope he didn`t see that. That would make the whole situation much more uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong? Did you wanted to join us?" he teased. I didn't know what to say on that. Of course not. What kind of question was that. I love Tyler. Not even the fact how hot he was without his shirt and everything. NO! Of course not! I thought to myself. "You`re an ass." Elena said while hitting him with his T-Shirt. "HA-HA." I said sarcastically. He smirked, and gave Elena a goodbye kiss.

* * *

"Care, I`m sorry for everything. That's just Damon being Damon." "I know." I wanted to tell her how the hell she can date him, I mean seriously her and Stefan were epic, with Damon it seemed like it's all just sex. But I didn't say anything.

The room was okay. Not really my style, but it had everything I needed. Two beds, closets, even though I`m not sure all of my stuff will fit in mine, and of course a mini-fridge, which I'll fill-in with lots of B.

"So are you going to that party tomorrow?" Elena asked while putting her clothes in her closet. "Did you even saw me missing a good party?" I said like it was obvious that not only I`m going, but I had two outfits from which ill choose tomorrow which one to wear.

"You have a point" She said laughing.

The weird silence started and I knew that this question was coming. I could tell from how nervous she seemed.

"So…have you heard from Stefan?" She asked while trying to look like she didn`t care. "Not really, why?"I asked. "No reason."she took a deep breath.

I know Elena hurt him badly, but this was weird, for months nobody heard from him. I didn`t even knew will he go to our college, or he become a ripper again. I hoped he haven`t. He probably just need time. But this was okay. I thought to myself, while trying to fall asleep. Tomorrow is a new day I have to survive.

* * *

What do you think of it? Would you like me to continue the story? Please review :D


	2. Spin the bottle

Guys thank you so much for the reviews! its my first ff and such a positive feedback means a lot to me :) I hope you`ll like this chapter..i wrote it in last two hours,so if it has many mistakes forgive me :/

* * *

A Fresh Start

Chapter 1

I was waiting for this for my whole life. College is finally here. No rules. And living with Elena doesn't seem that bad. Except cause of the fact who her boyfriend is, and how often I`ll see him now. Why can`t Tyler come that often like Damon does and probably will to Elena. Even thinking about it makes me sad, and I can`t be sad today. Tonight is the first official college party s and I can`t look depressed. I have to look perfect, and to do that I have to figure out which one of those outfits will show the real me. Not really the real me, but I don`t want to look boring and simple, that's just not me. So purple tight dress with V-cut or the leather jeans with pink top? Ugh how will I ever decide? I have only two more hours till the party and the fact Elena isn't here to at least try to help, isn't helping.

* * *

Later on the party

(I picked the first outfit after all)

"So I don't want to sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend, but I think I saw Stefan with some girl few moments ago." Elena said. "What? Stefan? He is here, on our college? Are you sure it was him?" I asked surprised. "I think I still remember how he looks Care, so I guess he does." "I can`t believe he didn't said anything. It`s unusual for him to act this way. I`ll go and find him. You can be alone, right?"

I left right after saying that. I can`t believe this. How come I didn't smelled him? I know it`s been awhile since we`ve saw each other but still. My phone ranged.

"Oh hi sweetie" "I miss you Care" a sad voice came from the other side. I missed him too, and hearing him, but not being near him made the whole thing even harder. "I miss you too Tyler, I wish you could be here." "We`ve talked about this already, please don't make it more difficult for me" "I know, I have to go now" I hanged up.

The whole thing with use not being able to see more often was weird. Why is he still in Mystic Falls? There is not a thing that he had there. I don't understand what can be that important that he couldn't tell me.

* * *

After few drinks I stopped counting, there is still no sight of Stefan and the whole Tyler-drama didn't do any good. At least Elena was a good friend and stayed with me, until Damon showed up. So I was alone again. This isn`t how I thought it would be. I haven't met any new people, if you don't count that Jesse guy, who was too irritating with flirting. I was just on my way home, when Elena appeared all of the sudden and started talking about some small get-away in our dorm room. "So It`d be me, you, Damon, Alana and her two high-school friends. Sarah and I think you`ve already met Jesse." Alana and Elena. I already see the new BFF. Even their names rhyme. Of course Elena met more people than I did, she always does that. Everyone prefers her over me. I was too drunk to make any smart decision so I agreed.

* * *

The whole way to our room I listened stuff like "You two are perfect together" and "Elena is awesome". This made me drink even more. Jesse didn't stop with cute comments even after I told him I`m already spoken for. "So how come your boyfriend isn`t here?" He asked. I didn`t know what to say. Yes Caroline Forbes was left out of words. The whole day I`m wondering the same thing. "He doesn`t live here." Elena said in my defense. And poured another drink to both of us. She was really amazing, now I felt even worse for stuff I said and thought about her. "I have an idea, why do we play Drink or Dare. " Alana said. Most of us, okay we were all wasted so we started.

Alana was the first to spin the bottle, since she was the one who`ve suggested it. It showed on Elena. "Drink or Dare, Elena'" she asked with a smirk. "Drink." Elena smiled and took a shot of vodka. Than it went on Jesse. "Dare!" he said even before she was able to ask. "Okay." She said with a half evil smile. Damon was watching her carefully. "Kiss Caroline." I wasn't been sure I heard it right, but than his lips slide on mine, and I could`ve felt the warmth of kiss human lips. I even forgot how it feels to kiss a living person. With a beating heart. And blood. Blood. I pushed him away before it was too late. But from the way others looked at us, in a way it seemed too late. Did this meant I`ve cheated on Tyler? I couldn't think straight, I just looked at Elena angrily. She will so hear me tomorrow.

"Did I just saw you enjoying that for a moment?" Damon asked while smirking. "Of course not, this is only a game!" That's what I've thought to myself, only a game. Nothing more. The bottle went on Sarah, who looked shy even when she was drunk, so when she too a drink I wasn't surprised. Where did Elena find these people? Seriously? I stopped paying attention on what was happening after a bottle directed to me. If I drink anything else, I'll puke. So I guess dare can`t be that bad. "Pick one person and kiss her/him." Are we 14? Really? What`s with the whole kissing thing. It could be worse. I looked around and remembered I shouldn't wait until tomorrow to "talk" with Elena. I could actually show to her how that made me feel. So I came closer to him. He looked me surprised, like he never thought I would actually dare to do it. I looked at him and just smiled. She deserved it, but feeling him so close to made me nervous. I closed my eyes and after our lips touched, everything went into a bluer. My hands were wrapped in his hear, I pushed him close to me. His lips tasted like blood and alcohol and I didn't mind it. I`ve felt his tongue on mine, and I responded with mine.

"What the hell Caroline?!" Elena said while pushing me away from Damon. "I`m done for tonight, I think it be the best if we finish this game." I could`ve see the anger in her eyes, but I didn't mind. She could`ve pick anything for Jesse but she had to go there. At least now she knows how it feels. "Come on Elena, it`s just a game." I said like I didn't understand what I've done. Damon looked weird, and confused. "Yeah, right." Elena said.

* * *

Everyone left right after she freaked out. We ignored each other and I decided to take a walk. I couldn't sleep. Especially at the same room with her after everything. I don't blame myself, she started it. Clearing my head was what I really needed at the moment. It was 3:00 am and there was no living soul outside.

"Caroline?" a familiar voice came behind me and I turned around. "Stefan!" I said loudly and ran to him.

* * *

i hope you`ve liked this one..please review! your reviews make me wanna continue the story..:D


End file.
